


Help! There's a Delinquent Writer in my Room!

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [16]
Category: Castle, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick visits Tony in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help! There's a Delinquent Writer in my Room!

Rick taps on the hospital room door and peeks in. He grins when he sees Pepper. "Hey." 

She turns and smiles back. "Rick, hi." She walks over and kisses his cheek. "Thanks for coming." 

"I figured one of us should," he says, walking all the way in and taking a look at Tony, lying in the hospital bed. "How is he?" 

"He's good," Pepper nods. "The doctors said he did great on the table...they got all the shrapnel out, did reconstruction around the site, and now...no more arc reactor." 

"God, that's crazy," Rick says softly. "He's had it for so long." 

Pepper nods. "But it was dangerous." 

"Well, he's Tony." 

She grins.

"How are you?" Rick asks. "Are you doing alright? Tony wrote up a big update email last month..." 

"I'm okay," she says, taking a deep breath. "I'm...coping. You know. With what happened. It's gonna take us both some time to really heal." 

"You know what we should do?" Rick says, grinning. 

"Uh-oh." 

"Vacation," Rick tells her. "Somewhere warm and sunny with lots of sand and flowing margaritas, even though Bruce hates margaritas, it would be great. We could have a big couples weekend...week...two weeks." 

Pepper shakes her head. "Bruce, Tony, and Kate are all workaholics. You think you can get them to relax for two weeks? Because I sure don't." 

"Heard that," Tony mutters thickly from the bed. 

Pepper grins and walks over, stroking his hair. "Good. I'm glad you heard that. Welcome back." 

"Where'd I go?" 

"You just took a long nap." 

"I feel weird. Lighter. Must be the drugs." 

Rick grins. "Or the hunk of metal they removed from your chest." 

Tony cracks an eye open slowly. "Call security, there's a delinquent writer in my room. Somebody have him removed before he writes a book about me." 

"Wouldn't dare," Rick tells him. "You'd sue me." 

"Only a little."


End file.
